Rozlučka
by elenor
Summary: Rozlučka Harryho Pottera se svobodou, prostě normální nebude, ale magická.


_**Rozlučka**_

* * *

 _ **Byl krásný letní den, konkrétně a pro Ginny a Harryho to měl být den svatební,**_

 _ **ale co čert nechtěl, mělo to háček. Ginny společně svojí švagrovou, kterou brala už jako sestru, Hermionou zrovna byla salonu krásy v Příčné, kde měla jako nejlepší kamarádka majitelky Parvati 40% slevu, když se ozval syčivý zvuk z kamínek naproti v místnosti a ozval se známý hlas jejího bratra Rona, jak volá. ,,Hermiono potřebuji s tebou mluvit, ihned!"**_

 _ **,,Co je tak důležitého, že mě můj velectěný manžel vyrušuje od manikůry." Řekla jízlivě Hermiona, která už si hodně dlouho nedopřála žádnou luxusní péči a o své nehty.**_

 _ **,,Prosím, je to důležité. Potřebuji s tebou mluvit a nejlépe mezi čtyřmi očima."**_

 _ **Řekl jí na dálku Ron, který měl tak výhled na Hermioniny nohy a zbytek ne.**_

 _ **,,Tak dobrá." Odešla Hermiona z místnosti a zavřela z a sebou dveře a ještě použila kouzlo, aby to co budou probírat nebylo slyšet.**_

 _ **,,Tak co je tak důležitého, že to nesnese odklad ani třiceti minut?" Ptala se Hermiona.**_

 _ **Ron zkřivil obličej do zvláštního šklebu a povídá.**_

 _ **,,Posrali jsme to Hermi, hodně jsme to posrali."**_

 _ **,,Co se posralo?" Ptá se velice podezíravě Hermiona.**_

 _ **,,Harry se nám ztratil." Řekl tiše Ron.**_

 _ **,,Cože ?" Ptala se zvýšeným hlasem Hermiona.**_

 _ **,,No prostě se to vymklo kontrole. Hermi hlavně to neříkej Ginny, nechci být uš mi ho nějak najdeme, ale teď musím končit. Musíme dostat toho hippogrifa z koupelny."**_

 _ **Řekl Ron a zmizel z plamenů pryč.**_

 _ **,,Rone!" Řvala ještě za ním Hermiona, ale nikdo se už neozval.**_

 _ **,,Co jako si myslí. Probůh co myslel tím dostat hippogrifa z koupelny. Raději to nebudu řešit určitě je to nějaká hovadina." Řekla Hermiona a vyšla z místnosti.**_

 _ **,,Co se děje?" Ptala se Ginny.**_

 _ **,,Ale nic. To Ron jenom zapomněl, kam dal klíče od našeho bytu." Lhala na rychlo Hermiona.**_

 _ **a v duchu myslela na to, jestli se Harrymu nic nestalo. Přitom to měla být jenom normální rozlučka se svobodou, ale u Harryho to muselo být vždy něco extra.**_

 _ **To si Ron vypije.**_

* * *

 _ **O 24hodin dříve…**_

 _ **,,Co říkáš Harry není to skvostné?" Ptal se Ron Harryho jak se mu líbí ten jídelníček na jeho svatbu.**_

 _ **,,Jo parádní, jenom musíme dát větší porci Hagridovy." Řekl Harry.**_

 _ **,,Už se těšíš na rozlučku?" Ozval se Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Já nevím jestli je to dobrý nápad, přece jenom." Harry byl umlčen.**_

 _ **,,Hej Poteříku, to jenom jednou za život, a pro po kdo se tak bavil na mojí." Řekl Draco Black.**_

 _ **,,Bude to sranda Harry. Jenom já, ty, Dudley, Draco, George a Percy. Bill ani Charlie tam nejdou, protože hlídají dětska a Neville marodí, chudák jeden." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Dokonce jsem škrtl se seznamu ten bar v Obrtlé, Harry." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,Doufám, že mě Aundrey nezabije." Řekl do toho Percy s hrnkem kávy v ruce.**_

 _ **,,Proč by měla. Percy nebuď řípa." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Jo." Dodal Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Tak dobrá, když jinak nedáte." Vzdychl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Nebuď labuť Percy." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Jinak, když bude mít Audrey nějaké řečí, tak ji můžeš poslat do háje s tím, že si to chtěla rozdat se Stanem Siličkou v Záchranném autobuse." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,To jí snad ani připomínat nebudu. Ta by mě zabila." Řekl zkroušeně Percy.**_

 _ **,,Hej co tam tak bloumáte, šup, šup pánové. Je ještě moc práce."**_

 _ **Ozval se Snape za dveřmi jak komanduje Leeho a Billa s tou aparatůrou pro kapelu.**_

 _ **,,Chudáci a já myslel, že mamka je hrozná a on je doslova pedant." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **Na to se ozvalo jenom souhlasné bručení ze všech stran.**_

* * *

 _ **O 6 hodin později…**_

 _ **,,Tak to pánové rozjedeme." Zavelel Draco.**_

 _ **,,Co je první zastávka?" Ptal se Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Děravý kotel, pánové." Ozval se za nimi George velice dobře naladěn.**_

 _ **Z ním se táhl Percy a Harry a konvoj uzavíral do kotle, kde bylo narváno, ale George měl zamluvený stůl, takže to bylo velice pohodlné. Objednali si všichni ohnivou whisky a pozvedli číše.**_

 _ **,,Na Harryho, ať jim to vydrží." Řekli všichni, kromě Harryho a vypily celou skleničku na ex a objednali si další drink.**_

 _ **A tím to začalo.**_

* * *

 _ **O 18 hodin později…**_

 _ **Ron Weasley nebyl nikdy člověk, který by si hrál na hrdinu, když šlo o že jakmile se ozvala ta šílená bolest hlavy a zadní části jeho holeně tak se začal probouzet. Když připočtu, že se mu chtělo chcát a to doopravdy nutně, tak už to byla povinnost stát a dojít si na malou.**_

 _ **Rozlepil víčka, která byla jako přilepená něčím podobným jako byli výdobytky krámů jeho bráchy**_ _ **a začal se šourat pomalu směr, alespoň to tam bylo napsáno, koupelna.**_

 _ **Ten pokoj totiž vůbec nepoznával.**_

 _ **Byl velký a modrý, to už mohl říct rovnou, ale jeho mozek byl ještě ve spánku a jeho hlava třeštila jako by měla se rozpuknout na dvě části každou chvíli. Otevřel dveře. S úmyslem se vychcat otevřel poklopec svých kalhot nad WC, ale v tom se ozvalo v jeho blízkosti zafunění. Ron se otočil, ale spatřil hippogrifa jak na něho upřeně hledí.**_

 _ **Ron vykulil oči zapištěl jak myš a doslova z hrůzou v patách vyletěl z koupelny s kalhotami na půl žerdi a hlasitě za sebou zabouchl dveře.**_

 _ **,,Brácho nekřič, mě bolí hlava." Ozval se George.**_

 _ **,,Sklapni Weasley." Řekl ochraptěle Draco.**_

 _ **,,Co se děje?" Ozval se Dudley.**_

 _ **,,V koupelně je hippogrif." Řekl vystrašeně Ron a už zcela vzhůru.**_

 _ **Ron se začal rozhlížet po pokoji, ve kterém se nacházel. Byl velký a prostorný, velice luxusně zařízen, ale to luxusní zařízení teď už moc luxusně nevypadalo. Roztahaná pohovka převrácený stůl, židle na lustru (jak se ta tam dostala) roztrhané záclony a spousta přikrývek na pár obrovských hromadách tuto místnost vůbec nepoznával a to v nejmenším, jedno už mohl říct rovnou, nebyl to ani jeho byt či Doupě nedej bože Blackovského sídlo.**_

 _ **Zpoza pohovky se vynořil George zelený jako sedma a oblečení od včerejška a červenými podlitými očima jako upír.**_

 _ **,,Brácho cos vypil? Hippogrif v koupelně?" Ptal se George.**_

 _ **,,Vážně je tam hippogrif to si srandu nedělám." Pískal strachy bez sebe Ron.**_

 _ **,,Ale kecy, jdu se na toho tvého hippogrifa podívat."**_

 _ **Řekl stále zelený George a očividně podrážděný tím nepříjemným budíčkem. Odsunul Rona pryč a otevřel dveře. Ve dveřích ale už na něj čekal upřeně hledící hippogrif.**_

 _ **,,A do prdele!" Zařval George a přibouchl milému hippogrifovy dveře před zobákem.**_

 _ **To probudilo definitivně ostatní.**_

 _ **,,Weasley co se děje?" Ozval se jako první Draco, který vylezl z jedné té hromady záclon nebo co to bylo.**_

 _ **,,Co to máš na sobě?" Ptal se ho hned George, jakmile ho uviděl.**_

 _ **Dracovo oblečení totiž vůbec nebylo jeho. Bylo dívčí a růžové od hlavy až k patě. Draco jakmile se podíval dolů co má na sobě tak vypustil velice nemužný pisklavý zvuk, jako dívčina po svém prvém víte, čem.**_

 _ **,,Co tu tak řvete?" Ptal se Dudley, který se vyhrabal z přikrývky, v které byl smotán jako nějaký závitek.**_

 _ **Ron v úžasu nad Dudleym mu řekl. ,,Kámo měl bys ses podívat do zrcadla na protější stěně."**_

 _ **Dudley se otočil o 90° a spatřil sebe skoro polonahého jenom v kalhotách ze včerejška jak má na celé hrudi tetování čínského ohniváče ve velice realistické podobě.**_

 _ **,,O bože." Svalil se Dudley zpět na pohovku. ,,Jak jsem k tomu přišel."**_

 _ **,,Nevím ale je to velice precizní práce." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Kde je Percy a Harry?" Ptal se George šokován Dudleym.**_

 _ **,,Percy zde! Pomoc!" Ozvalo se z největší hromady přikrývek.**_

 _ **George mu hned šel pomoct a odhrnoval všechny ty deky na stranu. Když konečně se dostali k Percymu tak na sucho polkly. Percy vypadl velice ohořele a hlavně jeho vlasy vypadali jako by prošly plamenem a jeho boxerky také. To bylo totiž jediné, co měl na sobě.**_

 _ **,,No to je dost. Myslel jsem, že tu chcípnu." Řekl velice nezvyklým tonem Percy, alespoň pro ostatní.**_

 _ **Percy se vydrápal na nohy, ale až na druhý pokus, protože se mu motala hlava.V duchu si sliboval, že už na žádnou takovou akci nepůjde a raději bude, hlídat děti než toto.**_

 _ **A už vůbec nebude pít alkohol.**_

 _ **V tom si všiml i on, že skoro nic nemá na sobě, kromě těch zamouněných boxerek, které už viděli už lepší časy. Dokonce si všiml, že ho něco dře ohromě na jazyku. Chvilku tím přejížděl kolem zubů, ale nebyl to schopen identifikovat a tak vyplázl jazyk co tam vůbec má. Byl šokován byla to malá kovová kulička, očividně byla prostrčena skrz na skrz jeho jazyka.**_

 _ **,,Jak si Percy přišel piercingu?" Ptal se Dudley.**_

 _ **,,He to má být ta kulička, Dudley?" Ptal se Percy.**_

 _ **,,Jo přesně je to mudlovská záležitost, nevím jak, to přišlo, k tobě. Jenom doufám, že se ti nezanítí jazyk nebo nedostaneš infekci." Řekl mírně udiven mu Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Já to nechci, můžu to nechat zmizet?" Ptal se Percy.**_

 _ **,,To bych raději bez lečitele Percy nedělal, mohl by ti zmizet jazyk." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Hm to tedy raději ne." Řekl se šklebem Percy.**_

 _ **,,Kde jsou vůbec moje věci a hlavně moje hůlka a brýle, připadám si tak trochu v neobraze ohledně minulého večera." Řekl sklesle Percy.**_

 _ **,,Myslím, že mám tvoje brýle." Řekl Draco, který si začal sundávat ten úbor a narazil na to, že má na sobě i podprsenku a v ní vězeli očividně Percyho brýle a něčí hůlka.**_

 _ **,,No fuj Draco, kterou ženskou si vysvlíkl, to jsou přece nejmíň D."**_

 _ **Řekl George s odhadem velikosti podprsenky, kterou už naštěstí neměl na sobě, ale držel jí společně s hůlkou, kterou nepoznával a Percyho brýlemi a která mě také ten stejný příšerný ružový akcent.**_

 _ **,,Hej to je Harryho hůlka." Řekl Ron, když uviděl tu hůlku.**_

 _ **,,Hm Potterova hůlka, ale kde je Potter?" Ptal se Draco.**_

 _ **,,To by mě také zajímalo, kam zmizel Harry." Řekl George a ve stejnou chvíli se vyblil do nejbližšího květníku.**_

 _ **,,V pohodě brácho?" Ptal se starostlivě Ron.**_

 _ **,,Očividně jsem toho moc včera vypil, ale nepamatuji si toho včera vůbec nic, takže si nepamatuji ani množství co jsem vypil. A to okna takového rozsahu vážně nemívám." Řekl po chvíli George,**_ _ **ale pro změnu bledý jako duch.**_

 _ **,,Rozhodně musíme Pottera najít a dostat ho na jeho svatbu nebo nám pár lidí pěkně znepříjemní život." Řekl Draco, kterého pomyšlení na rozzuřenou Ginny, Hermionu a hlavně Molly z jeho matkou nijak nelákalo ani omylem. Nebyl sebevrah.**_

 _ **,,Kde to jsme?" Ptal se Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Nevím." Pokrčil rameny Ron.**_

 _ **,,Někde musíme být." Řekl George a popošel k nejbližšímu oknu a otevřel ho, aby se nadechl čerstvého vzduchu po tom očistci, co skončil v tom květináči.**_

 _ **,,U Merlinovy levý fusekle, jsme v Bradavicích." Řekl zcela užaslý George.**_

 _ **,,Vážně." Kvík Percy a ostatníma se přihnal k oknu.**_

 _ **Doopravdy byli v Bradavicích. Viděli nádvoří hradu a jednotlivé věže a krajinu kolem Bradavic.**_

 _ **Slunce už vyšlo a rozlévalo paprsky kolem nich.**_

 _ **,,A podle všeho docela dost vysoko." Řekl podmračeně Draco, když se podíval dolů. Sám odhadoval tak padesát stop možná víc.**_

 _ **,,Počkej, modré stěny, luxusní zařízení a dost vysoko. U Morgany to je kabinet profesora Kratiknota!"**_

 _ **Vykřikl v tu chvíli Percy a obrátil zpět do této prostorné místnosti.**_

 _ **,,Cože?" Ozvalo se od Rona.**_

 _ **,,Byl jsem tu jako perfekt, je to ono. Ale kde je Kratiknot, ten tu je přece přes celý rok?" Šílel Percy.**_

 _ **,,To nevím, ale Percy uklidni se." Řekl bledý podrážděný George,**_

 _ **který by se raději schoval pod tu hromadu přikrývek a spal. Nebylo mu vůbec dobře. Pak si vzpomněl, že také vlastní hůlky.**_

 _ **,,Kde mám vůbec já hůlku?" Ptal se polekaně a začal se prohrabávat ve svých kapsách od kalhot.**_

 _ **Vytáhl vše co tam měl na stolek, na kterém seděl zahradní trpaslík z keramiky a děsně se na něho mračil, až připomínal Georgovi Kráturu.**_

 _ **Na stole se díky Georgovi objevily tři prázdné obaly od kondomů a prázdné platíčko nějakého mudlovského lé si obal od kondomu velikým zájmem prohlížel a pak se překvapení Dudleyho a Draca zeptal.**_

 _ **,,Co to je?"**_

 _ **Dudley a Draco se rozesmáli na celé kolo, div se neudusily. Weasleyovi bratři samozřejmě neměli tucha, proč se ti dva smějí a dívali se na ně velice podivně jako by jim přeskočilo.**_

 _ **,,Weasley to tedy už nedivým, že vás tolik, když ani nevíte co je kondom." Řekl stále se ještě smějící Draco, který si už utíral slzy smíchu.**_

 _ **,,Co by to jako mělo být?" Ptal se Percy.**_

 _ **To zas rozesmálo Dudleyho a Draca na plné obrátky.**_

 _ **,,Vážně nevíte?" Ptal se Dudley.**_

 _ **Weasleyovi bratři svorně zakroutili hlavami.**_

 _ **,,To je mudlovská ochrana při sexu ty trolle." Řekl mu Draco.**_

 _ **,,Cože!" Vypískl George a upustil obal, jako by se měl od té věci spálit.**_

 _ **,,Jo víš ono, se to navléká a pak zahodí Georgí." Řekl směšně poučně Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Jak to vypadá tak sis včera, pořádně užil Weasley." Řekl Draco, div se neválel smíchy na podlaze.**_

 _ **George zblednul a povídá ,,jak tohle vysvětlím Angi, ta mě zabije."**_

 _ **,,Hodně štěstí brácho." Poklepal mu na rameno Ron.**_

 _ **,, Zajímalo by mě, kde u všech vlkodlaků jsem přišel k tomu úboru?" Ptal se Draco.**_

 _ **,,Možná jsi přestoupil na druhý břeh, podle všeho, je to u vás v rodině normální." Pokrčil rameny Ron.**_

 _ **,,Nech těch vtipů Weasley." Obořil se na něho rudý Draco a pak dodal ,,a natáhni si konečně ty kalhoty."**_

 _ **Ron až teď si všiml, že má kalhoty na půl žerdi. Zrudnul a rychle si je natáhl pořádně. Prohledal svoje kapsy co v nich má on. Našel tři hůlky. Jedna byla jeho a ty dvě další neznal.**_

 _ **,,Hej ta je moje, Rone." Ozval se Percy a hned jednu mu sebral a udělal si s ní provizorní robu ze záclon z jedné těch kopic hadrů v pokoji.**_

 _ **,,Ale čí je tato?" Ptal se Ron a držel stále v každé ruce hůlku.**_

 _ **Když tu hůlku uviděl Draco tak zbledl.**_

 _ **,,Ta je Kratiknota." Řekl, jako kdyby měl žaludeční křeče Draco.**_

 _ **,,Jak že! Jak jsem k ní přišel?" Ptal se zaražený Ron.**_

 _ **,,To tedy brácho nevím, ale jestli jsi porazil tak klobouk dolů. Kratiknot je prvotřídní duelant." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,, Musíme se zbavit toho hippogrifa v koupelně." Připomněl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Jo zajímalo by mě, jak jsem k němu přišli?" Ptal se Percy a drbal se na hlavě.**_

 _ **,,Jo mě také. Mě hippogrifové nemají rádi." Povídá Draco.**_

 _ **,,Ani se jim nedivým." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **Draco zase začal bublat, když se ozval drnčivý zvuk z jedné ze skříní v pokoji, jako by bylo něco uvnitř.**_

 _ **,,Co to je?" Ptal se trochu vystrašeně Ron.**_

 _ **Zas se ozval ten zvuk.**_

 _ **,,Měli bychom to otevřít." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Co když je to bubák." Ozval se Ron.**_

 _ **,,Nemaluj čerta na zeď." Řekl Percy a nejprve se pokusil otevřít tu skříni manuálně, ale to nešlo tak použil Alhamora a skříň se otevřela. Ze skříně vyskočil mužík rovnou na Percyho a začal ho tlouct malými pevnými pěstmi jako zkušený boxer do obličeje.**_

 _ **George a Dudley měli co dělat ho zpacifikovat. Až pak si všimli, že tento mužík není nikdo jiný než profesor Kratiknot vedoucí koleje Hagwaspár. Byl tak trochu počechraný jako kuře, ale byl to on a z plna hrdla nadával.**_

 _ **,,Vy pervezáci, čuráci, já vám dám! Zavolám na vás bystrozory! Vy spratci!" Křičel svým pisklavým hlasem pan profesor, zatímco ho Dudley držel.**_

 _ **,,Pane profesore to jsme mi." Pokoušel se ho uklidnit George, zatímco Percy se pokoušel zastavit krev, co mu crčela z nosu.**_

 _ **,,Jistě, že jste to vy! Já vám dám, to je urážka na cti!" Křičel Kratiknot.**_

 _ **,,Pane profesore, nevím co se stalo a proč jste tak rozezlen, ale já ani nikdo z nás neví co se stalo či dělo." Řekl neobvykle vážně George.**_

 _ **,,Tak vy nevíte, vy prevíti. Já vám to tedy povím. Vtrhli jste, jsem jako šílení, odzbrojili jste mě a chtěli jste mi vykouřit péro. Když jsem se bránil tak jste mě strčily do skříně a zamkli bez mojí hůlky. Idioti."**_

 _ **Ukončil svoji svébytnou řeč Kratiknot. Naše pětice na něho hleděla jako dement na splachovací záchod.**_

 _ **,, A kdo jste vy?" Ptal se Kratiknot Dudleyho.**_

 _ **,,Dudley Dursley, pane." Opověděl mu Dudley.**_

 _ **,,A Petunie syn. To vysvětluje mnohé, prosím pusťte mě."**_

 _ **Dudley ho tedy pustil. Kratiknot se otřepal a povídá.**_

 _ **,,Vy teda vypadáte strašně a můj kabinet také. Hrůza." Suše konstatoval.**_

 _ **,,A to neviděl toho hippogrifa v koupelně." Ačkoliv si neuvědomoval tak řekl na hlas Ron.**_

 _ **,,Cože hippogrif v mé koupelně, děláte si ze mě srandu Weasley?" Ptal se rázně a rozčíleně Kratiknot, až všem přítomným připomněl Snapa.**_

 _ **,,Eh on ten hippogrif tam doopravdy je, pane profesore." Řekl nesměle George.**_

 _ **,,Vykastrovat, zabít. Ať až se vrátím, tak tu nebude ani hippogrif ani ten čurbes pánové, je to dost srozumitelné. Teď mě omluvte, musím dojít skontrovat skleníky. A abych nezapomněl Ronalde Weasley vraťte mi mojí hůlku a to ihned." Řekl pořád zamračeně Kratiknot.**_

 _ **Ron mu s třesoucí rukou podal hůlku a rychle se sklidil z dosahu. Kratiknot velice rázným krokem odešel z kabinetu.**_

 _ **,,U Merlina se včera s námi stalo?" Ptal se zkroušeně Percy.**_

 _ **,,Nevím, ale čím dál víc to zní jako noční můra." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Měli by jste napsat Kratiknotovi, nějakou písemnou omluvu." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Jo, oproti tomu byla Dracova rozlučka lehký čajček, toto je neředěná ohnivá whisky." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Absolutně, ale kdy už byli záležitosti spojené z Harrym normální. Nikdy." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,No rozhodně bychom měli vyhodit toho hippogrifa z koupelny a dát to tady do pořádku." Řekl s odporným pohledem na svoje okolí Percy.**_

 _ **,,To se rozumí Percy." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **Percy se zamračil ještě víc, ale místo aby se vyřádil nějak na Ronovi tak začal dávat hůlkou všechny ty rozházené věci na původní místo, kde si myslel, že si stáli. George mu při té příležitosti spravil kouzlem nos. Přece mu stačilo, že on nemá ucho. Percy nemusel mít Brumbálův nos.**_

 _ **,,Měl bych kontaktovat Hermi. Slíbil jsem jí, že ráno ozvu." Vzpomněl si najednou Ron.**_

 _ **,,Jak jí to hodláš vysvětlit, Weasley?" Ptal se ho Draco.**_

 _ **,,Nevím." Pokrčil rameny Ron.**_

 _ **,,Velice inteligentní Rone." Řekl mu na to Dudley, který se pokoušel pomoc z pohovkou Percymu.**_

 _ **,,Prostě jí to řeknu." Řekl po chvíli přemýšlení Ron.**_

 _ **,,Doufám, že tě zabije až po svatbě." Řekl George,který mezitím našel svojí hůlku zapíchnutou v tom květníku, kde se před chvílí vyblil. Jak ironické, pomyslel si. Vyndal jí z toho hnusu ven a otřel jí o listy té rostliny, která v tom rostla.**_

 _ **Dezifikovat jí budu muset později.**_

 _ **Kytku raději nechal zmizet, tohle Kratiknot vidět nemusí. Vykouzlil si čistější oblečení a Dudleymu košili, Dracovi hábit a pozoroval jak Ron mluví s Hermionou. Ron byl někdy tak výřečný až to bolelo. Toho hippogrifa zmiňovat nemusel.**_

 _ **,,No to by bylo." Řekli skoro ve stejný čas Percy a Ron.**_

 _ **,,Zbývá hippogrif v koupelně." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Ale jak se ho zbavit?" Ptal se jich Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Nevím, ale já bych ho prostě vyhodil z okna a ať letí." Řekl jako by nic George.**_

 _ **,,Jak to chceš provést, ten ti sám rád z okna nevyskočí." Narovnal si brýle Percy.**_

 _ **,,Matoucí kouzlo." Navrhl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Přece nějakou inteligenci máš." Řekl sarkasticky Draco.**_

 _ **,,To by jeden nařekl Dráčku, viď." Řekl Ron napodobující Bellatrix, což nikdo neměl rád, když to dě uměl velice dobře napodobovat zvuky a hlasy. Dokonce uměl trochu hadí jazyk, ale jenom kvůli tomu, že Harry mluvil ze spaní. Dále uměl napodobit skoro každého koho, kdy poznal,**_

 _ **takže vylekal polovinu lidí na Percyho svatbě tím, že napodobil Voldemortův hlas a blahopřál novomanželům tím.**_

 _ **,,Weasley neser mě." Vrčel na něho Draco.**_

 _ **,,Nebo co." Řekl stejně přeslazeně Ron.**_

 _ **,,Nechte toho." Zařval na ně Dudley, který mě těch přestřelek mezi nimi dost. Chovali se jako staří manželé.**_

 _ **,,Tak co uděláme s tím koupelnovým hostem?" Ptal se Percy, ale kloudné odpovědi se mu nedostalo jenom salvy smíchu.**_

 _ **,,Percy kolik si toho vypil, normálně nevtipkuješ, naposled si pronesl vtip na tvojí svatbě." Řekl George utírající si slzu smíchu.**_

 _ **,,Hej byl to váš úspěšný plán, co nás dostal sem." Řekl podrážděně Percy.**_

 _ **,,Uklidněte se, musíme nějak dostat z koupelny toho hippogrifa a najít Harryho. Jenom doufám, že neskončil ve škarpě nebo tak nějak." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Jenom to ne, nemaluj čerta na zeď. Potter je určitě doma a vyspává kocovinu." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,A určitě se ptá kde má hůlku." Dodal k tomu George.**_

 _ **,,Tak se podíváme, jestli je doma." Navrhl Percy.**_

 _ **Ron se tedy přes kamna spojil, z bytem kde bydel Harry s Ginny a pokoušel se přivolat Harryho. Přímo řval do kamen. Marně. Jediný kdo se objevil byl Krátura.**_

 _ **,,Proč voláte pana Harryho?" Ptal se.**_

 _ **,,Harry tu není?" Ptal se zaraženě Ron.**_

 _ **,,Ne pane Rone." Řekl stručně Krátura.**_

 _ **,,Neviděl si ho dnes Kráturo?" Ptal se ho dál Ron, aby se předešlo stejnému nedorozumění jako Siriuse.**_

 _ **,,Ne dnes jsem ho pane Rone neviděl, jenom včera, když jste odcházeli z bytu." Řekl Krátura.**_

 _ **,,Děkuji Kráturo." Řekl Ron a zhasl kamna.**_

 _ **,,Doma není, kde tedy je?" Ptal se Percy a drbal si nervozně hlavu.**_

 _ **,,Kde sakru Potter je." Řekl sklesle Draco.**_

 _ **,,Měli bychom se postarat o toho hippogrifa." Zdůraznil své nutkání si dojít na záchod Percy.**_

 _ **,,No jo." Našel svojí ztracenou odvahu asi i moudrost Ron, ale hlavně se mu chtělo na záchod.**_

 _ **Vtrhl do koupelny a seslal na milého hippogrifa uspávaví kouzlo, jaké někdy používal na Hermionu, když ještě po půlnoci četla, což ho někdy štvalo. Když to funguje na Hermionu tak proč by to nefungovalo na hippogrifa. Jakmile to udělal tak schytal hned šťavnatý komentář od Georgeho.**_

 _ **,,A jak ho máme teď přesunout?"**_

 _ **,,Jednoduše odlevitujeme ho zpět do zapovězeného lesa." Opačil mu jako by se nechumelilo Ron.**_

 _ **,,Hm dobrý nápad." Zabručel George, kterému došlo, že se choval jako totální pitomec před chvílí.**_

 _ **Tak naše skupinka s levitujícím hippogrifem se vydala chodbami Bradavického hradu směr východ a po cestě velice udivovala místní duchy. Přece něco tak zvláštního se nevidí každý den.**_

 _ **,,Hej Rone jak to vypadáte a co to má znamenat ten hippogrif?" Ptal se duch Remuse Lupina.**_

 _ **Skupinka se zastavila a tak trochu nevěděla co mu odpovědět.**_

 _ **,,Tak co to má znamenat, jestli se nepletu, měli by jste dnes být na svatbě Harryho a ne tady na Bradavicích." Řekl duch Remuse Lupina a povytáhl obočí.**_

 _ **,,Eh Remusi, mi jsme slavily Harryho rozlučku se svobodou a nějak se to vymklo kontrole." Řekl nesměle George.**_

 _ **,,Ach tak, proto vypadáte tak vyblitě. Ale kde máte ženicha?" Ptal se duch Remuse s usměvem.**_

 _ **,,Nevíme, ten se někde nám cestou vytratil." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Jak vytratily to, jako ztratily." Zmrzl usměv Remusovi.**_

 _ **,,Asi tak Lupine, všichni máme na včerejší večer absolutní okno." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Oh to je hodně zlý, ale vím kdo, by vám mohl pomoct. Profesor Kratiknot tu zůstává přes prázdniny, mohl by vám pomoci." Řekl Remus a vzápětí toho litoval.**_

 _ **,,Oh ten určitě rád pomůže." Ozvalo se za nimi velice pisklavě.**_

 _ **Stál tam pan profesor Kratiknot, rudý jako chilli.**_

 _ **,,To jsem rád." Řekl Remus, který nevěděl, o co se jedná.**_

 _ **,,Lupine neštvi mě, jako mě štvou dneska álně mi zničili kabinet, sexuálně mě obtěžovali, konkrétně nějaký Percy Weasley a Draco Black, kteří mě pak strčily do skříně bez hůlky a zamkli mě tam."**_

 _ **Pištěl Kratiknot. Remus Lupin, ačkoliv duch, div nevypustil duši při pohledu na rozzuřeného profesora Kratiknota, který vypadl jako sopka před výbuchem.**_

 _ **Kratiknot pokračoval.,,Vymlouvají se na Pottera a blbou kocovinu."**_

 _ **V tu chvíli se ozval smích z okolních zdí a z jedné z nich se vyloupl duch Siriuse Blacka jak se směje na celé kolo. Dělal přitom přemety jako cvičený pudl.**_

 _ **,, Hej to není ani trochu vtipné, Siriusi." Řekl uraženě George.**_

 _ **,,Ale je a moc. Harryho trapasy a vaše jsou stokrát lepší než ty moje. Vidím, že jste dostali toho hippogrifa z koupelny ven. Dobrý výkon." Řekl řechtající se Sirius.**_

 _ **,,Jak víš, že byl v koupelně, Blacku?" Ptal se podezíravě Draco.**_

 _ **,,Oh já vás včera viděl. Byli jste k smíchu, vážně. Dráčku byl jsi boží, ten obleček, hned mi připomněl tvojí maminku, když jí bylo dvanáct. Jaká záplava růžové, ale ten čurbes, co jste nechali v hale nekvituji. Někdo tam vypustil hromadu trpaslenek a na zemi tam leží mimino a strašně řve. Hádal bych, že má hlad nebo je mu zima. Nedalo se to tam vydržet, dokonce i Protiva utekl, to je co říct." Řekl Sirius.**_

 _ **,,Tenhle den se mění v noční můru." Prohlásil Draco.**_

 _ **,,Souhlasím." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Morgany už nikdy nebudu pít ohnivou whisky." Zpytoval se Ron.**_

 _ **,,No chlapci měli by, jste to vyřešit, co nejdřív Harryho svatba začíná už za pár hodin." Upozornil je Remus Lupin.**_

 _ **,,Díky za připomínku." Řekl Dudley a popadl Percyho za robu a táhl ho pryč stejně tak levitujícího hippogrifa. Ostatní běželi za ním. Dospěli do hlavního koridoru a už z dálky slyšeli dětský pláč.**_

 _ **V hale pak nemohli uvěřit svým očím.**_

 _ **Hemžilo se to tam trpaslenkami jako bakteriemi pod ím vším leželo na podlaze nahé mimino a z plna hrdla řvalo. Mimino nebylo ledajaké, ale měřilo zhruba metr a to mu nemohl být ani rok.**_

 _ **,, To je zásoba trpaslenek co jsem měl na skladě v Prasinkách." Ozval se George.**_

 _ **,,Alespoň víme, že jsme tam byli." Konstatoval Ron.**_

 _ **,,No to jo, ale jak je dostanu tam zpět." Zoufal si podnikavý George.**_

 _ **,,To tedy nevím Weasley, ale jejich setsakramentsky hodně. To máš po nich takovou poptávku?" Ptal se Draco.**_

 _ **,,No můj brazilský chovatel měl nadprodukci tak mi jí zdarma poslal." Pokrčil rameny George.**_

 _ **,,To mimino vypadá divně." Ozval se Ron.**_

 _ **,,Vážně a co ty Weasley tys nevypadal divně jako mimino." Opačil mu na to Draco.**_

 _ **Ron zrudnul zlostí a už chtěl něco prprného říci, když se ozval i Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Draco, Ron má pravdu s tím miminem je v něco v nepořádku, jako by ho někdo zvětšil."**_

 _ **,, Hm to můžeme hned vyzkoušet." Řekl Percy a pronesl nad miminem Finíte.**_

 _ **Mimino místo, aby se zmenšovalo tak se zvětšovalo, až do své pravé podoby.**_

 _ **,,Hagride!" Vykřikli všichni v úleku.**_

 _ **Před nimi stál nikdo jiný než Hagrid tak jak ho pán bůh stvořil a tvářil se velice ponížen.**_

 _ **,,Jak se to stalo?" Ptal se Ron.**_

 _ **Hagrid studem si narychlo kolem sebe omotal Zmijozelský závěs a přitom rozšlápl tucet trpaslenek, které mu přišli pod nohy.**_

 _ **,,No nemám proti vám nic, ale to včera mi provedli nebylo hezké a už vůbec ne fér." Řekl rozhořčeně Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,Problém je ten, že máme na včerejšek okno velikosti Bradavic a nevzpomínáme si vůbec nic." Opakoval už poněkolikáté za den George až mu to bylo trapné.**_

 _ **,,Hm dosti dobrá výmluva, ale potom co jsem vás včera viděl, vám budu věřit. Ale proměnit mě v mimino nebylo hezké, a unést mě společně s tím hippogrifem sem, ještě, že mě tyhle zvířátka zahřála." Řekl mu na to nerudně Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,Jak jsme ovládali takovou hordu trpaslenek a hippogrifa prosím tě, Hagride?" Ptal se ho George,**_

 _ **který z toho nebyl vůbec moudrý.**_

 _ **,,Jednoduše použili jste na ně Imperio, jak na trpaslenky i hippogrifa, jak jste byli zlití." Řekl Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,Imperio?" Ptal se Draco.**_

 _ **,,No jo, za to může konkrétně Percy, ten je ovládal. A Ron mě proměnil v mimino a ty Draco si vzal vohoz, co tam nechala Umbridgová a navlékl si je na sebe a začal zpívat Veselé Vánoce, v srpnu."**_

 _ **Řekl Hagrid, zatímco Draco zezelenal, při představě čí to měl šaty na sobě.**_

 _ **,,Tohle noční můra." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,, Moc se ti omlouvám Hagride. Vážně se ti moc omlouvám." Řekl zdecimovaný Ron.**_

 _ **,,Co tě bere, chybu udělá každý, odpuštěno, ale mohl bys vykouzlit nějaké oblečení." Řekl červenající Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,Jistě." Zakoktal Percy a proměnil ubrusu na kolejních stolech v hábit pro Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,Včera tě určitě něco posedlo, Percy měl si voči jako burské ořechy."**_

 _ **Řekl Hagrid při oblíkaní toho pestrobarevného habitu.**_

 _ **,,Vážně." Ptal se Percy.**_

 _ **,,Jo byl si pořádně namenatenej stejně tak Draco a Ron, byli jste jako Albus když si vzal moc těch svých cintronových bonbonů najednou. Táhli jste za sebou Georgeho a Dudleyho, George přitom vypadal jako by sedl do vosího hnízda, chodil jako kachna." Vzpomínal Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,Vážně by mě zajímalo co, jsem včera všechno vypil, že jsem takto vyváděl?" Ptal se Draco sám sebe.**_

 _ **,,Mě to přijde jako vy tři šelhli něco ostřejšího." Řekl opatrně Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Cože?" Ozvalo se od Rona a Percyho.**_

 _ **,,Asi jste se sfetovali mudlovskými drogami."**_

 _ **Pokrčil rameny Dudley a obrátil se na Draca, který měl obzvlášť zhnusený pohled. Percy a Ron zbledli.**_

 _ **,,Oh u Merlinových ponožek to je ještě horší než tenkrát z Charliem." Chytil se za hlavu George.**_

 _ **,,To mi povídej Weasley." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Přitom by na tebe Draco by to nemělo mít takový vliv. Tys měl párkrát žojnta, když jsme byli spolu v té hospůdce u Hrdličky v Waschingtonu DC a nic ti nebylo. Jestli si pamatuji dobře." Řekl Dudley a uvažoval, co by to jiného mělo být.**_

 _ **,,Tak to bylo něco ostřejšího než tráva." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Mě by zajímalo, jak jsme se k tomu dostali?" Ptal se Percy.**_

 _ **,,Mám takové blbé tušení, že odpověď najdeme v pobočce mého krámku v Prasinkách." Řekl svízelně George.**_

 _ **,,Také mám ten pocit." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Ale jak se zbavíme těch trpaslenek a hippogrifa?" Ptal se Ron.**_

 _ **,,Spíš jak je vrátíme na své místo já nehodlám přijít o kšeft." Řekl ponuruře George směr svého mladšího bráchy.**_

 _ **,,O to nechte na mě, rád za nějakou sklenku zdarma pomůžu." Řekl Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,O vážně. Hagride jsi boží, moc děkuji." Řekl George a v očích mu zajiskřilo jako v elektrárně.**_

 _ **,,Nevíš kde je Harry?" Ptal se ho Ron.**_

 _ **,,On byl Harry s vámi, že si ho nepamatuji?" Ptal se Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,Jo byl, slavily jsme jeho rozlučku se svobodou a on se nám někam ztratil v průběhu večera, o kterém díky obřímu oknu v mozku nevíme skoro nic." Dodal Percy.**_

 _ **,,U Merlinových spodku to aby, jste ho našli, svatba bez ženicha není svatba." Hořekoval Hagrid.**_

 _ **,,Víme a dobře. Přemístime se hned za pozemky Bradavic do mého krámku." Řekl rozhodně George.**_

 _ **,,Ach ne, nesnáším přemistování." Řekl Dudley, který nesnášel, když se s Renatou či nikým jiným přemistoval do Doupěte nebo někam jinam například k Dracovi do bytu. Bylo mu buď šoufl nebo se mu točila hlava jako po kolotoči. Rozhodně nic přijemnýho a Renata to uměla snad nejvíce mu znepříjemnit, byla doslova v tom nemehlo. Ale nikdy jí to neřekl, ani když málem přišel o palec na noze. Odštěp pro mudlu nebylo nic přijemného.**_

 _ **,,Hej je to nejrychlejší, a jestli nechceš mít na krku Ginny a Hermionu a pár dalších svatbo milujících ženských tak drž klapačku Dudley." Opačil Draco.**_

 _ **Na to se nedalo nic říct Dracovi, měl pravdu s nimi nebylo radno zahrávat. Uměli se proměnit z andělů v Voldemorty v ženské podobě z hormony.**_

 _ **A tak se vydali za pozemky Bradavic rychlou chůzí a poté se rovnou přemístily do krámku s názvem Kouzelnické Kejkle- pobočka Prasinky. Tam nalezli doslova, spoušť na kolečkách. Vypadalo to tam jako by se tam přehnala horda kentourů na lovu nedbaje značení ,,Z TECHNICKÝCH DŮVODŮ ZAVŘENO".**_

 _ **George vypadal, že každým okamžikem omdlí.**_

 _ **,,Co se tu stalo?" Ptal se Draco.**_

 _ **,,Netuším." Řekl v úděsu Ron.**_

 _ **Šli do skladu, kde byla podobná situace, ale čekalo je tam překvapení. Mezi regály tam ležela na zemi přikrytá dekami trojce dívek. Krásky na první pohled.**_

 _ **,,Olala co tu máme." Řekl s úšklebkem Draco.**_

 _ **To, ale trojici dívek vzbudilo a Draco v nich poznal své bývalé spolužačky ze Zmijozelu.**_

 _ **Tracey Daivisová, Dafné Greengrassová a Millicent Bulstrodová, která v překvapení všech hodně zhubla.**_

 _ **,,Raníčko." Protáhla krční páteř Dafné.**_

 _ **,,Georgí jsi to ty." Ptala se Millicent.**_

 _ **,,Je to on, zlato. Georgí co třeba pusinku po ránu." Řekla Tracey.**_

 _ **George zfialověl, neměl tucha proč zrovna Zmijozelka chtěla po něm po ránu pusu.**_

 _ **,,Holky o čem to mluvíte?" Ptal se Draco, který byl zmaten chováním pro něho holek, které znal spíš jako ledové a nečitelné dámy vysokého postavení. Prostě Zmijozelky jako z vystřihnuté z knihy.**_

 _ **,,Ty to nevíš Dráčku. Georgi je tak úžasný. Tak jsem si nikdy neužila." Řekla sladce Millicent.**_

 _ **,,Jak že!?" Vykřikl teď pro změnu bledý George.**_

 _ **,,Oh ano byl jsi tak úžasný, vyvrcholily jsme ve stejnou chvíli." Řekla zasněně Dafné.**_

 _ **George si sedl překvapením na prdel, zatímco Draco na něho koukal jako na camrál. Jeho myšlenky letěli v tu chvíli na výlet, doopravdy řekla Dafné a Tracey a Millicent, že si to rozdali s Weasleym. K neuvěření. Ale trojice pokračovala v barvitém proslovu dál.**_

 _ **,,Oh George byl tak sladký, mohla bych olízat celého, byl tak velký." Olizovala si spodní ret Tracey.**_

 _ **,,Ano vášeň mě málem spálila, byl tak sladký." Řekla vášnivě Millicent.**_

 _ **,,Já měla jsem tu čest dvakrát." Chlubila se Dafné.**_

 _ **,,Nekecej, ale musím říct, jak se do mě zabodnul, tak jsem myslela, že prasknu." Řekla jí na to Millicent zatímco si pohrávala se svými tmavě hnědými lokny.**_

 _ **Dracovi div nevypadli oči z důlků.**_

 _ **,,Chcete říct, že jste si to všechny tři rozdali s mým bratrem?" Ptal se s zvýšeným hlasem Ron,**_

 _ **který nemohl uvěřit, co vypadlo z těch ženských. Na to Dafné ,,Ano tvůj bratr je úžasný milenec, viď dámi." Ostatní jenom na to kývly.**_

 _ **,,No páni." Řekl Dudley, které ho napadali ještě více dobrých věcí, které by vystihli tuto situaci, ale na jazyk se mu vydralo jenom to.**_

 _ **,,Jak to vypadá, tak máš netušené schopnosti, brácho." Řekl Percy s velice podobným obličejem Křivonožkovi, když sní kanárka sousedky.**_

 _ **George, ale mezitím vzal nohy na ramena a s křikem utekl nahoru do patra, jako namydlený blesk.**_

 _ **,,Chudák musí být v šoku, na druhou stranu, závidím mu, čtverák zvládne málo kdo, aniž by se nesedřel a srdce mu nevypovědělo službu, jak jsem četl v doktorských knížkách Hermiony,**_

 _ **George musí mít srdce vola, Hermiona by ho měla vyšetřit." Řekl Ron s mírným úšklebkem.**_

 _ **,,Co je s Georgim?" Ptala se Millicent.**_

 _ **,,Je jenom trochu v šoku dámy. Všichni máme totiž na včerejší večer obrovské okno a nic si nepamatujeme." Vysvětlil jim Draco.**_

 _ **Dafné překvapením se zvedla z poza deky, ale až pak si všimla, že je nahá. Naše čtveřice zástupců mužského pokolení na sucho polkla.**_

 _ **,,Sorry kluci, Georgi nám nechal zmizet oblečení.Nemohl nám někdo něco vykouzlit. Prosím." Řekla Prosebně Dafné.**_

 _ **Percy pohotově proměnil Georgovi zástěry na míchaní lektvarů v krámě na krásné šaty žluté barvy se vzorem listový na okrajích.**_

 _ **,,Děkuji, jsou moc pěkné." Řekla vděčně Millicent.**_

 _ **,,Kde ses naučil Percy dělat roby a šaty?" Ptal se Ron.**_

 _ **,,Eh to mě naučila Aundrey, po té co se nám na pláži někam ztratily naše šaty, při líbankám. Až poté jsme si všimli, že nám je vzali opice z džungle naproti." Řekl stydlivě Percy, rád to nevyprávěl.**_

 _ **,,Aha." Raději nic jiného Ron neříkal, nechtěl Percyho rozezlit.**_

 _ **,,Víte něco z toho včera holky?" Ptal se Draco.**_

 _ **,,Záleží na tom, co chceš vědět, Dráčku, ale stejně tobě sladouši nic nepovím. Chci mluvit výhradně s Georgim, je ti to jasné." Řekla velice přesladce Tracey.**_

 _ **Draco se zamračil pohledem ,,já ti dám sladouši" a povídá ,,Daivisová nehraj si se mnou!"**_

 _ **,,Nebo co Dráčku, zapíchneš mě jako nějakého upíra v Americe nebo co. To nebude na mě fungovat cukroušci."**_

 _ **Dracovi bobtnala žíla na čele vztekem na temeni. Ron v tu chvíli, pochopil, že tu má co dočinění s časovanou bombou, s jménem Draco Black kdysi Malfoy a rychle se do toho vložil.**_

 _ **,,Já pro bráchu dojdu, když si ho tak přejete." A spěšně opustil místnost, která by se mohla v tu chvíli být považována za válečné pásmo.A potom, že Zmijozelové stojí při sobě, jedině asi ve snu, pomyslel si Ron.**_

 _ **Ron našel Georgeho nahoře v jeho bývalém bytě, kde bydel než si našli s Hermionou jejich společné bydliště. George tam doslova chodil kolečka v kuchyni a přitom se tvářil jako Snape v hodině lektvarů. Ze stěny na něho shlížel na něho s velice naštvaným pohledem obraz před lety zabitým bratra a dvojčete Freda. Naštěstí ten obraz není zcela dokončen, jinak by příští chvíli vypouštěl salvu nadávek na adresu svého dvojčete. George si totiž pro sebe začal mluvit nahlas informace, o kterých si myslel asi, že je nikdo nebude slyšet.**_

 _ **,,Proč vždycky já, nejprve to Katie, poté to byla zas Choo, pak zas Alice, pak bože posledně Gabriela a ta Luisa a teď ty to tři. Tři, bože kdo mě trestá!" Říkal si pro sebe, v domnění, že je sám George.**_

 _ **Ronovi vyletělo obočí do výšin, neměl ani tušení kolik měl jeho bratr jednorázovek. Jak by mohl.**_

 _ **George až teď všiml, že Ron se nachází v kuchyni toho bytu a doslova strachem se přimknul k nejbližší stěně.**_

 _ **Počítal totiž, že Ronovi vybuchne pověstný Weasleyovský temperament, zděděný po matce.**_

 _ **Výbuch alá Molly Weasleyová, nebylo nic pěkného a Bellatrix Lestrengová kdyby mohla o tom vyprávět. Jediné co by se mohlo vyrovnat je vztek alá Harry Potter nebo Neville Longbottom.**_

 _ **George si cenil velice toho, že Neville zůstal s chřipkou doma. Ten by tak vstřícný nebyl, potom co se událo na ten pověstný Nový roku 2000, kdy skončil díky Nevillovi Dean Thomas jako skládanka u Munga, poté co se porvali kvůli ženské.**_

 _ **,,Neboj brácho, já to nepovím. Ale poslyš, jak se stal z tebe takový světoběžník." Uchechtl se nad vyděšeným Georgem Ron.**_

 _ **,,UF to je těžké na vysvětlení, já sám nevím, brácho." Začal tak trochu divně George.**_

 _ **,,Začalo to po Fredově pohřbu, kdy jsem se strašlivě opil jako nikdy životě a ráno jsem se probudil s Katie Bellovou v posteli. Přísahám při Fredovi a celé rodině, že jsem předtím takový nebyl, do té doby jsem byl, totiž byl panic." Začervenal se George.**_

 _ **,,Ale já myslel, že jsi měl něco s Verity." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Verity, Rone, je lesba, ta by si spíš rozdala s Ginny, než- li se mnou." Řekl svízelně George.**_

 _ **,,Oh." Řekl překvapeně Ron. To nevěděl.**_

 _ **,,Pak dva měsíce poté, nevím jak, jsem se ocitl v posteli s Alicí Spinetovou. Doopravdy nevím jak, jsem se tam ocitl, ale bohužel nás nalezl její snoubenec Oliver Wodd a doslova jsem vyletěl oknem ven. Měl jsem přistání v růžích. Pak o Charlieho svatbě jsem nevědomky, nevím jak, zprznil Choo Changovou v kurníku v Doupěti, doufám, že to nikdo z rodiny jsem se neomaleně zamiloval do Angeliny, ale ten minulý Silvestr jak čekala Fredíka, tak jsem jí věrný rozhodně nebyl.**_

 _ **Strašně mě trýzní, že vůbec nevím jak, jsem se dostal toho vinného sklepa ve Francii s mladší setrou Fleur Gabi a nějakou Luisou, asi její kamarádkou. Doufám, že to Bill nikdy nezjistí, nebo si jdu vedle Freda vykopat hrob. Ten by mi to neopustil poté, co se stalo Gábi s Krumem.**_

 _ **A teď ty tři. Hlavně bráško moc tě prosím, nikomu neříkej." Zakončil George, svůj výčet sexuálních zkušeností.**_

 _ **,,No páni brácho, neměl bys sis dojít k lečiteli, mám zdání, že máš nějakou sexuální nemoc, nebo si děvkař." Řekl zamyšleně Ron.**_

 _ **,,Hej zníš jako Hermiona, brácho." Řekl mu za zády Percy.**_

 _ **George se zděsil, protože hned za Percym vstoupil Draco a Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Moje milá má na mě dobrý vliv, říkají lidé." Opačil mu veledůležitě Ron.**_

 _ **,,Už tě Weasley vidím, jak své ženušce vyžíráš mozek."**_

 _ **Řekl Draco a otočil na přimraženého Georgeho Weasleyho tulícího se ke zdi.**_

 _ **,,Weasley ty pochodující ostudo zvedni se!Takhle se přece nechová Nebelvír. Ježiši tak a co, tak jsi děvkař, kvůli se tomu se svět nezbortí." Řekl Draco hlasem v té chvíli podobný Snapovi.**_

 _ **,,Georgi to mnohé vysvětluje hlavně ten kachní pochod." Řekl úsměvně Percy.**_

 _ **,,Percy nech si těch vtipů, nemám na ně náladu." Bručel nakvašeně George.**_

 _ **,,Hej Weasley, musíš dolů, ty krásky s tebou chtějí mluvit, jenom s tebou, jak se vyjádřili přitom dohadování. Nemám náladu si ničit kvůli tobě nervy." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Hmm." Odkýval mu to rudý George. Tak všichni sešli dolů.**_

 _ **Jakmile holky objevily, že George s ostatníma do skladu (George se schoval za Ronem a Dudleym aby ho nebylo vidět), kde čekali tak se k němu přihnali jako nárazová vlna ho smetli k zemi (srazily a povalily) a doslova ho pusinkovali jako to dělají babičky u svých vnoučátek.**_

 _ **George zrudnul až ke konečkům chloupků na nohou.**_

 _ **,,Georgi je zpět." Jásala Millicent.**_

 _ **,,Eh holky asi vás zklamu, ale já jsem zadaný." Řekl opatrně George a pokoušel ze sebe sklopit tu hromadu. Holky se nedali.**_

 _ **,,My víme." Řekla Millicent.**_

 _ **,,Ale byl jsi tak neodolatelný." Řekla Dafné.**_

 _ **George zrudnul do nezdravé barvy, jak ležela Dafné na určitých místech.**_

 _ **,,Ano velice. Hlavně na ministerstvu u fontá jsou naše adresy, kdybys měl zájem, a můžeš přizvat i tvojí manželku." Řekla Tracey a strčila mu tři útržky pergamentů do míst kam slunce nesvítí, s velice laciným úsměvem.**_

 _ **George měl co dělat aby nekřičel. Holky se zvedli a nechali Georgeho ležet na zemi s velice slušným láte a otočily se ostatní.**_

 _ **Ti na celé koukali jako spadlí z višně.**_

 _ **,,Včera jsme vás potkali u Vampýra v Orbtlé, už dosti napité. Pozvali jste nás na party na ministerstvo. Byl to skvělý večer na vaší pověst pruderních chlápků. Hlavně Percy a George nás skvěle bavily. Percy měl nápad nás všechny namalovat. Také nás všechny namaloval, škoda, že se nenamaloval sám. To by bylo. Stejně se mu to povedlo na výbornou, vypadalo to jako od Da vinciho. Jsem zvědavá, co na to říkají na jeho dílo na ministerstvu."**_

 _ **Řekla s úsměvem Tracey a společně s holkami zmizla z obchodu jinak řečeno přemístila**_

 _ **a nechala naše obecenstvo stát a ležet v údivu.**_

 _ **,,Do háje to se mi snad zdá, to je hodně špatný vtip." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Hm souhlasím." Zvedl ruku na souhlas George.**_

 _ **,,Tento den je dobrá parodie, zajímalo co, Percy namaloval a kde?" Ptal se Ron.**_

 _ **,,Doufám, že mě za to nevyhodí z práce." Upěl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Snad ne." Pokrčil rameny Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Od kdy umíš vůbec, Percy malovat?" Ptal se George, který se uklidnil tělesně natolik, že se mohl zvednout.**_

 _ **,,Hej já nikdy nemaloval, nevím co, ta holka mluvila, nedokážu si představit něco namalovat." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Tak se podíváme na to tvoje dílo, Percy." Navrhl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Také bych řekl, možná najdeme, nějaké další indicie jak jsme se ocitli v této posrané situaci." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **Doufám, že to dílo ještě nikdo neobjevil, pomyslel si Percy.**_

 _ **Nebuď optimista je 9**_ _ **30**_ _ **hodin dopoledne to je už na ministerstvu čilí ruch, budeš rád, když tě nevyhodí z práce. Rychle se přesunuli k mudlovskému wc, což sloužilo jako tajný vchod do Ministerstva Kouzel. Jakmile se ocitli v hlavním náměstí ministerstva tak spatřili něco strašného, ale zároveň velkolepého. Obraz jako z obrazárny nějakého známého umělce, přes celý strop**_

 _ **tam byla vyobrazena venuše v podobě Millicent Bullstrodové a okolo ní všichni tančily nějaký taneček úplně nahý. Opodál se vyvaloval asi v podobě Dionýse Dudley a ožíral vinný hrozen,**_

 _ **zase držen Tracey okolo ramen, vše v nadživotní velikosti.**_

 _ **Kolem toho stáli skoro všichni z ministerstva a fotily jako zmatené Japonské obyvatelstvo na exkurzi do Evropy. Dokonce tam byli tam i reportéři z Denního věštce a náramně fotily a psali svými rychlo brky. Jako na nějaké významné akci.**_

 _ **,,A do prdele, u všech mochumůrek Percy cos tu proved?" Ptal se George, který měl z toho oči jako tenisáky.**_

 _ **,,Nevím." Řekl Percy bledý jako stěna.**_

 _ **,,Percyvale Weasley ihned do mé kanceláře." Ozvalo se za nimi. Stál tam nikdo jiný než ministr kouzel Kinsley Pastorek.**_

 _ **Percy sám zbledl ještě víc.**_

 _ **,,A vy pánové můžete rovnou můžete také ." Dodal stejně ledově.**_

 _ **Šli tedy za ním sborově a přitom se dívali po cestě na další obrazce, které se na ně ze zdí usmívali. Byli to většinou velice erotické nebo přírodních náměty jako by se kolem nich odehrával nějaký biblický příběh nebo nějaká mytologie. Byla to nádhera. Ron se na to se díval v údivu, tohle že namaloval Percy. To se mu nechtělo věřit. Přišli do Pastorkovi kanceláře a spatřili na zdi jednoznačně Draca v ležící pozici jako by na někoho čekal a přitom příchozím jasně říkal, ať jdou píči jinak vysloveno zvednutý ukazovaček. Samozřejmě zcela nahý. Nejhorší bylo, ale to co pod tímto výjevem bylo hezky červeně napsáno.**_

 _ **,,Percy byl zde!"**_

 _ **Dudleymu to hned připomnělo nápis, co zanechali Američtí astronauti na Měsíci. Jak vtipné, pomyslel si.**_

 _ **,,Percy můžeš mi to nějak vysvětlit?" Ptal se Pastorek.**_

 _ **Percy se mu snažil, odpověď, ale otevíral a zavíral ústa jako kapr. Když viděl George, že Percy mlčí tak vzal svojí odvahu do hrsti a začal jejich prapodivný příběh vyprávět, přece jenom s části měl za ten průšvih odpovědnost on a ne Percy. Neměli jít k Vampýrovi a on to slíbil a nedodržel.**_

 _ **,,Pane ministře, vážně se moc omlouvám za všechny z nás a za to co jsme tady provedli, ať to bylo cokoliv. Je mi to moc líto. Slavily jsme rozlučku se svobodou Harryho a nějak se to celé vymklo kontrole…" Řekl George už tiše a pokoušel se zadržet slzy.**_

 _ **Ještě se tu rozpláču, pomyslel si.**_

 _ **,,Tak zvrtlo, to jsou my výmluvy. Jak k tomu přijdu já. Dnes ráno tu byl pořádný povyk. Je pomalovaný celý ministerstvo." Bručel Pastorek naštvaně.**_

 _ **,,Moc se omlouvám." Řekl tiše se skloněnou hlavou Percy.**_

 _ **,,Tak tobě je to líto Percy. Cos včera prosím tě vypil, jak se mohl jenom takhle zlanařit. Nepil si ani na oslavě vítězství a na té se dokonce opil i Severus Snape." Vzdychl Pastorek.**_

 _ **George i ostatní si velice dobře na tu oslavu pamatovali a na pár dalších příležitostí kdy viděli vzácnou ukázku Snapa napitého do stavu známého jako ,,na sračky". Pohled k nezaplacení.**_

 _ **George vzdychl a povídá ,,vzpomínáte pane ministře na rozlučku mého bratra Charlieho Weasleyho."**_

 _ **,,Až moc dobře. Vyřadil na celý měsíc z provozu Oddělení záhad a neposlední řadě zaměstnal všechny bystrozory naháněním a odstraňováním pobíhajících mozku po celém Londýně."**_

 _ **,,A to jsem ho musel tahat s Harrym z mudlovské záchytky." Dodal Ron.**_

 _ **,,No a něco podobného se stalo dnes nám." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,Jak? Doufám, že oddělení záhad je pořádku." Řekl Pastorek, který se začal zvedat za židle.**_

 _ **,,No snad jo, nevím. Na včerejší večer máme všichni okno." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Ještě lepší." Zabručel Pastorek.**_

 _ **,,Přesně moje řeč." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,, No na to, že jsme probudily v Bradacicích a že jsme byli v Prasinkách a pravděpodobně i u Vampýra v Obrtlé ulici a Děravém kotli." Vyjmenoval Percy.**_

 _ **,,No zapomněl jsi Percy, že jste byli tady." Dodal Pastorek.**_

 _ **,,No jo." Řekl Percy, který by se nejraději vypařil.**_

 _ **,,Nejhorší na tom celém je, že se někde ztratil nám v průběhu večera Harry." Dodali Dudley a Draco jako jeden muž.**_

 _ **,,Zajímavé, vážně by mě zajímalo, jak jste tomu přišli, k tomuto příšernému stavu věcí." Zamyslel se Pastorek.**_

 _ **,,Nás také." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Měl bys ses, podívat do kanceláře svého otce, tam jste Percy pravděpodobně začal." Řekl Pastorek.**_

 _ **,,Vážně?" Ptal se Percy, který si myslel, že to horší už nemůže být.**_

 _ **,,Ano někdo vyrval dveře z pantů a vnikl tam." Řekl Pastorek z neurčitým neutrálním výrazem.**_

 _ **,,Táta mě zabije." Polkl Percy.**_

 _ **,,O tom jsem přesvědčen, že ne. Pamatuji si jak slavil narození tebe a tvých bratrů jako by to bylo včera. Ačkoliv Arthur byl vždy velice milí člověk, ty večery byl povětšinou k nezastavení.**_

 _ **Teď k tobě Percy." Povídá potměšile Pastorek.**_

 _ **Percy zbledl, s představou, že asi brzy rozloučí se svou kanceláří.**_

 _ **,,Nechci tě vyhazovat, to vůbec ne. Jsi velice pečlivý pracovník, kterého si vážím a doufám, že to dotáhneš ještě dál než tvůj otec a děd, ale přesto tě musím potrestat. Za tento rok nedostaneš žádné premie, protože z těchto premií budu zaplaceno nové vymalování ministerstva, i když si cením tvého uměleckého přístupu a sám musím připustit, že toto bych od tebe nečekal ani nejmenším."**_

 _ **Pastorek se usmál na Percyho, kterému konečně zdravá barva vtrhla do tváří po okupování tou bílou.**_

 _ **,,Ani já ne pane." Řekl tiše Percy.**_

 _ **,,Percy nevím co tě včera posedlo, ale to co si stvořil, nevím pořádně jak se o tom vyjádřit. Asi tak, je to úžasné dílo nikdy tolik lidí nevyšlo ze svých kanceláří. Samozřejmě od útoku pana Pottera za války před 5lety. Měl jste obrovský úspěch a byl bych egoista kdybych neřekl, že by jste měl tohle zahodit. Vůbec ne. Věnuj to mu to neočekávanému talentu, trochu tvého času, ať to zůstane jako hobby nebo ne. Stojí to za to mít to jako koníček. Tvoje fantazie je nevybouřená Percy. Vím, že rád děláš toho až workoholického úředníčka, ale uvolni se člověče. Z vlastní zkušenosti vím, že to nikam nevede. I já ačkoliv ministr kouzel mám hobby. Netvař se tak Percy, každý potřebuje koníčka pro volný čas. Možná to není pro mojí funkci adekvátní, ale mé hobby je sbírání starých gramofonových desek známých mudlovských jaazových skupin."**_

 _ **Mluvil bez přestávky Pastorek a přitom hleděl na Percyho, kterému připadalo, jako by před ním stál Albus Brumál a rengenoval ho pohledem. Vzdychl a sedl si do křesla.**_

 _ **,,Možná máte v tom celém pravdu. Nevím. Nikdy jsem nezkoušel si najít nějaký koníček, protože jsem byl přesvědčen, že moje rodina ohledně mojí nudnostni má pravdu."**_

 _ **,,Hej brácho jak sis to mohl myslet?" Zíral George, který nevěděl co si o tom myslet.**_

 _ **Nikdy si nemyslel, že jeho brácha je nudný, uťáplý možná, ale nudný to ne.**_

 _ **Vždy se v požadované míře rozčílil, když ho s Fredem provokovali.**_

 _ **,,No nevím, ale dávali jste všichni velice najevo, že mě považujete za bezpáteřního blbce. Na sport jsem nikdy nebyl a sbírat kartičky z čokoládových žabek mě velice rychle přestalo bavit**_

 _ **a draci ani kletby mě nikdy nelákali. Já si myslel, že nic jiného bude v u nás doma považováno za divné a odpudivého a tak jsem držel svojí nebarevné osoby." Řekl smutně Percy.**_

 _ **,,Percy." Řekl bez dechu George.**_

 _ **,,Sorry, jestli jsi nabyl toho dojmu, brácho." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Jak se zdá, měla Hermiona pravdu." Řekl zamyšleně Dudley.**_

 _ **,,V čem měla pravdu?" Ptal se Draco, kterému najednou bylo, jako Weasleyovi byli si všichni jemu podobný. Chtěli se zavděčit svým rodičům, ale neuvědomili si, že ztrácí svojí osobnost a nátlakem se někomu podobat kým nejsou. Pýcha být tím co rodiče si přáli. On si to uvědomil, už v šestém ročníku, kdy se jeho nevlastní otec klanil tomu, který si říkal Temný pán, ačkoliv byl svobodný člověk, se stejnými právy jako každý jiný.**_

 _ **,, Řekla, že nejsme děti svých rodičů, ale jedinečné osobnosti, každý z nás. Je to naše cesta a ne jejich. Oni jsou schopni s námi jít, ale určovat cestu by neměli. Tu si máme vybrat sami a rodiče by jí měli podpořit a ne jí odmítnout." Řekl rozhodně Dudley, s přecevzetím nikdy se nechovat jako jeho otec, ke svým dětem.**_

 _ **,,V tom jsem za jedno s paní Weasleyovou. Má pravdu." Řekl Pastorek.**_

 _ **,,Děkuji pane Ministře." Řekl Percy a tak trochu zamyšleně vyšel z jeho kanceláře. Ostatní s díky a nejistým ,,Nashledanou" šli hned za Precym.**_

 _ **Když byli na chodbě Ron se ujal slova. Chtěl tu uťatou náladu nějak nadlehčit. George i Percy se tvářili hůř než při Fredově pohřbu.**_

 _ **,,Percy ty jsi vážně číslo. Tohle místo se proměnilo za noc ve Florentskou obrazárnu."**_

 _ **,,To mi povídej Weasley, tvůj bratr se rozhodně asi předávkoval." Přidal se Draco.**_

 _ **,,Doufám, že je tvůj první a poslední průser Percy, když nepočítám Kratiknota a ty trpaslenky a hippogrifem." Řekl do toho Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Tenhle den je noční můra." Řekl sklesle Percy, zatímco hleděl na dveře ležící předním ve kterých poznával dveře kanceláře svého otce a strašně se bál tam vstoupit, jako by se vrátil v čase, když opustil rodinu, ale přesto se musel setkávat s tátou v práci. Přesto vešel.**_

 _ **Vešli do kanceláře Arhtura Weasleyho a užasly. Jeho kancelář byla jedna velká dužngle. Všude po zdech byl vidět prales jak z Amazonie.**_

 _ **,,U Merlinových spodek Percy, cos provedl tady." Chytil se hlavu George a opřel se o zeď.**_

 _ **,,Prvotřídní kancelářská džungle." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Do hajzlu jak toto vysvětlím tátovi."Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Nemám tucha." Pokrčil rameny Draco, který projížděl zkoumavým pohledem celou kancelář.**_

 _ **Narazil na zcela rozházený šuplík a v něm po čertu hodně mudlovských předmětů jako byl francouzský klíč, dámské plavky, ohřívač vajec a podivnou sbírku zubních náhrad a ještě něco co upoutalo jeho věc ležela spíše už na zemi ale právě proto zaujala nejvíce. Starý igelitový pytlík se zbytky bílého prášku.**_

 _ **,,Dudley pojď sem našel jsem něco, co by ten šílený pochod mohlo vysvětlit."**_

 _ **,,Co?" Zeptal se Dudley, ale to už stál Draco před ním i s tím sáčkem. Dudley zíral chvilku vyvaleně na pytlík s tím práškem a vypadal velice zaskočen co Arthur Weasley měl v kanceláři.**_

 _ **,,Co to má být?" Ptal se Ron.**_

 _ **,,To je důvod našeho maléru Rone." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,A co to má jako má být?" Ptal se Percy.**_

 _ **,,To Weasley je mudlovská droga koks, seznamte se." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **Weasleyovi bratři se dívali na sáček jako na uprchlého vězně. Přitom on za nic nemohl.**_

 _ **,,To jako způsobilo to…" Percy se odmlčel.**_

 _ **,,Asi jo divím, že vás to nezabilo. Ve velké dávce je smrtelný stejně jako Avada." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,No páni, to jsme měli z pekla štěstí. Jak se to mohlo dostat k tátovi." Ptal se Ron.**_

 _ **,,No nepřepokládám, že by tvůj otec byl feták nebo prodejce, ale asi to omylem sebral při nějakém zátahu na černý trh. Nemyslím, že by si v Obrtlé vymývali mozek zrovínka tímto svinstvem,ale někdo z ulice kdo se zná ze štětkami z Lotusu by mohl, tam chodí i mudlové." Zamyslel se Draco.**_

 _ **,,Jak o tomto víš?" Ptal se podezíravě Ron.**_

 _ **Měl také jistou myšlenku o původu toho prášku.**_

 _ **,,No Weasley jsem ve spolupráci s bystrozory z Anglie a vím jak se pohybuje černý trh a styky z mudly. Jsem sice teď především v Mexiku, ale jsem pořád obraze co se děje v mé rodné zemi, pro jistotu."**_

 _ **,,Chápu, ale jak vyznáš zrovna v tom?" Ptal se Ron a ukazoval na ten sáček.**_

 _ **,,Rone ty hlavo maková, já a Draco jsme byli ve stejném programu prevence drog v USA, copak si zapomněl. Je pochopitelné, že i z koksem jsme měli co dočinění." Zaúpěl na Ronovou zebedností Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Sorry zapomněl ." Omlouval se na rychlo Ron.**_

 _ **,,Měli bychom se toho zbavit o další problémy tohoto typu nestojím ani náhodou." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Asi ani táta." Dodal George.**_

 _ **,,Hm tak to vyhodíme." Pokračoval Dudley.**_

 _ **,,No když už konečně víme proč jsme včera tak vyváděli tak bychom měli vyřešit problém s jménem Harry Potter." Upozornil Draco.**_

 _ **,,Jo a urgentně a také bychom nepodívat kde jsem já přišel k tomu tetování a Percy k tomu pírsingu." Souhlasil Dudley.**_

 _ **,,No Dafné říkala, že nás potkali u Vampíra v Obrtlé, takže bych zašel tam, co říkate." Ptal se jich George.**_

 _ **,,No Obrtlá, sice není to ono co Voldemort není, ale je to i tak nebezpečné." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Hej Ron a Draco jsou bystrozoři s povolání a já jsem hasič, takže si na nás netroufnou." Ohradil se na Percyho Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Percy copak si zapomněl, že si poslal do kytek sám devět smrtijedů během bitvy o Bradavice.**_

 _ **Zrovna ty bys ses neměl bát Obrtlé už vůbec." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,Tak dobrá" zabručel Percy a vstoupil společně s nimi do ministerského krbu a přemístili se do Krucánků a od tamtat šli rázným pochodem k bráně do Obrtlé. Obrtlá se za poslední léta změnila, ne sice dobrému, ale změnila. Byla to obchodní čtvrť podivných obchodu. Nevlády tu smrtijedi, ale šlapky a mafie. Samozřejmě ne mudlovská ale magická. Na rozdíl od Příčné ale prošla od války představbou, takže tu byl poprvé v kouzelnickém světě k vidění beton a mrakodrapy.**_

 _ **Mohl za to jistý nájezd podivných obchodníčku z Asie a Ameriky, kteří si tu vybudovali doupě nekalých obchodů a černý trh. Nic nového pod sluncem, ale díky prohnanosti více méně legální, i když by se o tom mohlo pochybovat. Hlavně ty obchody s lektvary podivných učinků a kouzelnických hůlek a košťat s nalépkou Made in China, byli problémy se kterými se už mohl velice dobře seznámit jak Ron tak jeho otec ve všedním pracovním životě.**_

 _ **,,Oh kež bych byl v práci." Řekl rozčíleně Ron, když narazili na nelegální obchod s lektvary na zvětšení prsou dotyčné, který měl ale opačný účinek a žádnou záruční dobu.**_

 _ **,,Nech toho, přišli jsme za jiným účelem Weasley." Postrčil k rychlejší chůzi Rona Draco.**_

 _ **Došli k Vampíru, což byl velice fajnový club na to, že stal v Obrtlé. Sice tu byli šlapky, ale ty neobtěžovali, když to dotyčný nechtěl. Naléval se tu kvalitní chlast, více méně mudlovského původu. Majitel, amerikán z Texasu mudlorozený každým coulem a nadšenec do koní, byl dobrý přítel z univerzity jak Dudleyho tak Draca. Vytáhli ho lapáku a udělali z něho celkem počestného kouzelníka. Samozřejmě v rámci jeho živnosti.**_

 _ **George si to tu zamiloval a hlavně taneční estrády s polonahými tanečnicemi.**_

 _ **,,Co tu děláte lidi, to vám včerejšek nestačil." Ptal se majitel jménem Jimmy Oth.**_

 _ **,,Ahoj Jimmy, sorry, že jsme tak vtrhli, ale podle tvoji reakce, jsme tu včera byli, viď Jimmy?" Ptal se pomalu Dudley, přisunul se blíž k baru.**_

 _ **,,No ano, proč se ptáte." Nechápal Jimmy.**_

 _ **,,Jimmy stala se blbá věc. Ten večer se jak si vymazal z naší paměti." Pokračoval Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Aha okno, chápu. Určitě budete chtít vědět události z večera." Pokýval černoch.**_

 _ **,,Přesně. Takže pomůžeš?" Ptal se Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Jistě, ale ne tady kluci, pojďte." Řekl Jimmy a otevřel dveře od svého bytu. Usedli do modré pohovky v Jimmyho obýváku a čekali na Jimmyho, který předal svůj podnik svojí přítelkyni Marry.**_

 _ **,,Tak kluci vypomůžu vám rád s tím to záludným problémem a rád, jinak bych měl tak trochu problém i já. S vámi. Včera byl velice krásný večer hlavně, co se týče výdělku." Začal pomalu Jimmy.**_

 _ **,,V jaké souvislosti z námi?" Ptal se Draco, který už tušil další katastrofu za dveřmi.**_

 _ **,,Nic tak šíleného, ale musím uznat, že Draco netušil jsem, že umíš zpívat." Zasmál se Jimmy.**_

 _ **,,He…já…zpívat" Vyblekotal v údivu ze sebe Draco.**_

 _ **,,Jo." Kýval na souhlas černoch.**_

 _ **,,Vážně si myslíš mě?" Ptal se Draco.**_

 _ **,,Jo tvoje schow byla lepší, než když tu vystupovali Sudičky minulý týden, kámo. Jo dokonce ten týpek co tetoval Dudleyho tak přestal,když si tu podával na stříbrném tácu songy od Hanrixe a Nirvany. A Becka jen tak něco při jeho práci nevyruší. Fakt." Pyšně hleděl na Draca Jimmy.**_

 _ **,,Ej já zpívat neumím, to musí být omyl." Ozval, větný zlozvyk Draca z Ameriky.**_

 _ **,,Mám důkaz." Řekl Jimmy a vytáhl cedečko a dal ho přehrávače na jeho kuchyňské lince a stiskl tlačítko play. Z přehrávače se ozval skutečně hlas Draca jak zpívá a dobře. Draco nevěděl co říct. Takhle se asi musí cítit mudlorození, když zjistí, že jsou kouzelníci, pomyslel si.**_

 _ **,,No páni Draco, to je dost dobrý." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Kam se hrabou Sudičky a Mylordi." Pronesl George.**_

 _ **,,Přesně." Dodal Percy, který ačkoliv muzice nikdy neholdoval, do tohoto melodického hlasu bylo slastné se zaposlouchat.**_

 _ **,,No páni to člověk skoro, by měl závidět. Všichni máte nečekané schopnosti až na mě a Dudleyho. Percy skrytý Da vinci, George děkař a Draco zpěvák k nezaplacení." Řekl usměvavě Ron.**_

 _ **,,Sklapni Ronalde." Ozvalo se v trojím podání.**_

 _ **,,Hej uklidněte se." Hasil to Jimmy.**_

 _ **,,Hm jak to vypadá tak jsem nic šíleného neudělal, díky bohu." Odýchl si Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Ne, že bych to zaznamenal." Řekl na souhlas Jimmy.**_

 _ **,,Takže ten Beck, o kterém si mi říkal, mi udělal to velké tetování Jimmy?" Ptal se Dudley a ukázal toho čínského ohniváče na hrudi.**_

 _ **,,Jo, měl si ho mít za trest, prohrál si prej s Harrym a Willem pokr a Percy to samé ale ten se rozhodl pro pírsing. Na to jak jste byli zlití se teď nedivím, že jste toho byli schopní."**_

 _ **,,Hm moje vlastnosti v pokru jsou mizerné a Percy je na tom stejně… Hm neříkal si Harry… to jako náš Harry?" Ptal se Dudley.**_

 _ **,,No mluvili jste, že jste sebrali Willa a Harryho a jeli něčím do Děravého kotle a že bratranec hrál na banjo. Percy prej šel hrát, ale princ šel na malou a nevrátil a tak dále. Nerozuměl jsem vám." Řekl Jimmy.**_

 _ **,,Přesto díky Jimme." Řekl Dudley a vedl ostatní ven.**_

 _ **,,Není zač lidi, za to co jste pro mě udělali, budu vám vždycky dlužen. Pošlu vám 20% výdělku na konto z toho večera takhle plno jsem tu dlouho neměl." Mávl rukou Jimmy.**_

 _ **Když byli zas na ulici tak Ron povídá.**_

 _ **,,Nevím jak vy lidi, ale já bych zašel do Děravého kotle, tam by měl být zbytek té záhady."**_

 _ **,,No asi jo, ale kdo je ten Will? Bill to nemůže být, ten hlídá mrňata a jiného neznám." Ptal George.**_

 _ **,,Nevím, ale uvidíme, co řekne Harry až ho najdeme." Protáhl si krční páteř Dudley.**_

 _ **Šli tedy k Děravému kotli, otevřeli ošumělé dveře této hospůdky a vešli do zcela prázdného podniku. Jenom za barem se ozývalo chrápání, jako od Nevilla Longbottoma po pár pivech.**_

 _ **Nebyl to ale on, ale někdo zcela jiný.Dokonce dvě osoby v nekonvečním objetí. Tom objímal totiž nohy Munguse Flethera a on jeho nohy.Z obou táhlo jako z kvalitní pivnice. Ještě oba k tomu byli zcela nahý.**_

 _ **,,Fuj moje oči." Odstoupil zhnuseně Ron.**_

 _ **,,Nevěděl jsem, že jsou homo." Řekl překvapeně George.**_

 _ **,,Hm, kdo už to mohl tušit Weasley." Řekl křenící se Draco Black.**_

 _ **To probudilo naší dvojici, která když zjistila kdo objímá a kdo na ně kouká tak začali pištět jako myši a vydávat jiné nelidské zvuky.**_

 _ **,,Hej klid Dungu a Tome." Křikl n a ně Ron. Oba ztichli.**_

 _ **,,Co tu děláte?" Ptal se hned Dung.**_

 _ **,,To bychom se mohli ptát i tebe." Opovržlivě prohlásil George.**_

 _ **,,No včera tu bylo do půlnoci veselo." Řekl Tom.**_

 _ **,,To si dokážu představit Tome." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Dudley ta mudlovská věc parkuje venku, jestli jí hledáš." Řekl Dung.**_

 _ **,,Hej já jsem sem nejel autem." Děsil se Dudley, že jezdil opilý po Londýně.**_

 _ **To by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo.**_

 _ **,,To není auto. Nevím, ale je to větší skoro než Záchraný autobus, kruciš." Řekl Tom.**_

 _ **Dudley vyletěl z podniku do mudlovského světa a zhrozil se. Před ním stál armádní tank Challenger 2, hezky zaparkovaný na ulici mezi auty. Pane bože, pomyslel si Dudley. Přiběhli ostatní a někteří nechápali, s čím to mají dočinění a někteří chápali až moc dobře.**_

 _ **,,Dudley, kdes to sebral!?" Křikl na něj Draco.**_

 _ **,,Nevím." Řekl zkroušeně Dudley.**_

 _ **,, Měl bys to vrátit, nebo tě zavřou. Srandu si nedělám." Řekl vážně Ron.**_

 _ **,,Vím, ale já si nepamatuji, jak jsem se k němu dostal."Rval si pomalu vlasy Dudley.**_

 _ **Dung se k nim opatrně přišoural už oblečen a povídá ,,no přemístili jste se s tím monstrem sem, a také jste sem vzali prej přátele nějaké přátelé dva kluky. Myslím nějakého Willa a Harryho.**_

 _ **Ten Will, řekl že ho potkali v tanku s Harrym, jak si jedou kolem jejich sídla." Řekl Dung a zapínal si hábit.**_

 _ **,,Ježiš. Nevíš kde je náš Harry?" Ptal se ho prosebně George.**_

 _ **,,No ten spí na střeše." Řekl Dung a promnul si bradku.**_

 _ **,,A to říkáš až teď, Dungu!" Vykřikl na něho Draco.**_

 _ **Naše pětice se hned hnala po schodech až na stř mezi sovincem a nějakými klecemi a prázdnými barely, od kdoví čeho ležela velká madrace a na ní spali tři osoby natáhnutý na všechny čtyři a děsně páchly jako kvalitní í osobu hned poznali. Harry Potter. Další nešli, leželi na břichu.**_

 _ **,,Kdo to sakru je?" Ptal se George, ale to všechny tři spáče probudilo.**_

 _ **,,Sakru kde to jsem?" Ptal se zrzek napravo.**_

 _ **,,Nevím bratře." Řekl ten druhý hnědovlasý.**_

 _ **,,Hej co na mě tak zíráš, Rone?" Ptal se Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Ehm…" Zíral na ty dané osoby vedle Harryho Pottera, Ron Weasley jako Voldemorty v přestrojení.**_

 _ **,,Co je?" Ptal se zrzek.**_

 _ **,,Brácho to s kouzly se nám očividně nezdálo." Řekl podivně klidně hnědovlásek.**_

 _ **,,No jistě, jinak by nám to Harry neříkal. Díky kámo, to byla boží párty." Řekl zrzek směr Harryho Pottera. Ten se jenom usmál a povídá.**_

 _ **,,Zamálo Harry." A plácl si s ním.**_

 _ **Naše pětice na ně, dívala jako na apokalypsu.**_

 _ **Vážně si Harry Potter podával ruku s Princem Harrym. Dokonce i Princ Williem se netvářil nějak údiveně a smál se jim.**_

 _ **,,Hej co tak koukáte. Včera to bylo skvělí. Hlavně ta ohnivá wishky nebo jak se to jmenovalo." Řekl William.**_

 _ **,,To vaše veličenstvo myslíte vážně?" Ptal se zdvořile Ron.**_

 _ **,,Hej Rone, to vážně nemusíš, včera si mi také říkal jenom Wille. Odpusť si to veličenstvo. Tohle není žádná paráda." Řekl Williem.**_

 _ **,,Zcela souhlasím brácho, sice začátek byl tak trochu zvláštní. Potkat tank na našem hrabství na silnici do parku a ještě k tomu osamocený je podivnost." Zamyslel se Harry.**_

 _ **,,Ano, ale to byl kluci nápad mého bratrance." Řekl Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Cože můj nápad, děláš si ze mě srandu?" Ptal se Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Ba ne je to tak po pár sklenkách si mi řekl, že máš nápad, jak zpříjemnit můj poslední svobodný večer a pošeptal si mi ten šílený nápad přemístit se a šlohnout ten tank. Okorát když jsem přemisťoval sem tak se to nějak nepovedlo a skončily jsme v nějakém parku. Pár piv jsem už za sebou. No tam jsme potkali ty dva." Vyprávěl Harry Potter, který si očividně vše pamatoval.**_

 _ **,,Ano vypadali jste velice zlitě a celou dobu jste se kř jste nás na párty. My jsme zrovna utíkali před Benem naším zahradníkem, kterému jsme šlápli omylem do begonií. Nastoupily jsme a Harry se zamračil jako by si chtěl prdnout a byli jsme v Londýně. Nevím jak to proved, ale jsou asi v tom ty pověstné čáry o kterých nám říkala naše bábi její veličenstvo." Dodal Harry.**_

 _ **,,Ano, mi víme o kouzlech, ne aby vás napadlo přivolat nějakou magickou policii, jak říkala.**_

 _ **My to hold máme v povinnostech o tom vědět." Řekl zlehka Williem.**_

 _ **,,Oh dobrá, stejně to byl průšvih z naší strany. My totiž u té magické policie jak tomu říkáte jsme." Vzdychl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Páni, to je tedy užasný. Babička o vás říkala užasné věci." Řekl Harry.**_

 _ **,, Prej dokážete víc než ostatní. Babi je váš nadšenec. Za mlada prej nějaký Moddy jí strašně nadchnul. Hovořila o něm jako o hrdinovi." Řekl Williem.**_

 _ **,,Brácho mě se zdála jako potrhlá školačka, skoro jako by do něj byla zamilovaná." Řekl Harry.**_

 _ **,,Myslíte Alastora Moddyho?" Ptal se vyjeveně George.**_

 _ **,,No myslím, že se tak jmenoval." Pokrčil rameny Williem.**_

 _ **,,Páni, Pošuk Moddy a její veličenstvo, ta kombinace mi nahání hrůzu." Otřásl se Draco.**_

 _ **,,Vy ho znáte? Proč mu říkáte Pošuk?" Ptal se Williem.**_

 _ **,,Oh dlouhá historie, asi jenom tolik, že byl náš učitel a byl paranoidní." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,No páni, ten svět je malý bráško." Řekl Williem.**_

 _ **,,Ani nevíš jak." Mumlal Draco.**_

 _ **,,Hm nevíte kolik je hodin?" Ptal se Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Hm.." Podíval se na hodinky Draco a doslova úlekem vykřikl.**_

 _ **,,U Salazara ono je už po desáte!"**_

 _ **,,Sakru!" Ozval se do toho Ron a Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Co se děje?" Ptal se Williem.**_

 _ **,,Za hodinu začíná moje svatba." Vysvětlil Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,To jako fakt?" Ptal se Williem.**_

 _ **,,Jo tady Potteřík si bere Ginn." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Měli bychom si pospíšit. Jinak mě asi Hermiona zabije." Řekl zděšeně Ron.**_

 _ **,, Nejen ta, Rone. Jak bych k tomu vypadal já. Ginny si musí myslet, že jsem dostal studené nohy." Řekl Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Hm to jo, kamaráde." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Jak to, ale provést?" Ptal se Percy.**_

 _ **,,Co jako?" Ptal se ho George.**_

 _ **,,Dát ten tank, Williema a Harryho, na správná místa." Řekl zkroušeně Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Nemohli bychom se účastnit, té svatby?" Ptal se Harry.**_

 _ **,,Eh no já nevím. Jako mělo tam být jenom čtyřicet lidí, prostě jenom rodina a mě blízcí lidé, aby se tam nedostali reportéři." Řekl tak trochu neochotně Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Proč to jsi tak slavný, že tě otravují reportéři jako nás?" Ptal se Williem.**_

 _ **Harry Potter si povzdech, pozvedl vlasy z čela a odhalil svojí starou jizvu ve tvaru blesku.**_

 _ **,,Do prdele ty jsi Harry Potter, co přemohl v sedmnácti lorda Voldemorta." Vypískl Williem.**_

 _ **,,To nám nikdo z rodiny nebude věřit ani babi její veličenstvo." Řekl Harry.**_

 _ **,,To jsem to za ten večer nezmínil?" Ptal se Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Ne, kámo ani trochu." Řekl Harry.**_

 _ **,,Ej Pottere ty jsi tak nenápadný." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Kdo jste tedy vy, víme vaše jména, ale kdo jste. Také nějaké magické celebrity, nebo co?" Ptal se Williem.**_

 _ **,,Já se sebe za celebritu nepovažuji." Řekl uraženě Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Jo přesto jsi." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Kdo tedy jste?" Ptal se Harry.**_

 _ **,,No já jsem Ronald Weasley jeho kámoš a brzy i švagr." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,To jsi byl tenkrát ty, co poslal ty rakety a ty islamisty, páni." Řekl Williem.**_

 _ **,,No jo, ale byla to náhoda." Řekl Ron červený jako vlčí mák.**_

 _ **,,Weasley je někdy genius debil. Já jsem Draco Black kdysi Malfoy." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Ne ty jsi byl tenkrát v té ochrance babičky. Říkala, že umíš dělat výborný čaj." Ozval se Harry.**_

 _ **,,Ty jsi hlídal královnu?" Ptal se Percy.**_

 _ **,,Před rokem jako jednorázovku, milá dáma. Nic zvláštního po Madoně a Havlovi." Řekl Draco jako by to nic nebylo.**_

 _ **,,Oh tak to děláš UMCA, hlídáš VIP." Řekl Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Asi tak Potteříku." Řekl Draco trochu nesvůj.**_

 _ **,,Já asi celebrita vážně nejsem, jenom obyčejný hasič ze západního Londýna a jeho bratranec." Ukázal Dudley na Harryho Pottera.**_

 _ **,,Aha ty jsi tedy jeho bratranec. Jak to, že jsi hasič, vždyť jsi přece kouzelník?" Ptal se Harry.**_

 _ **,,To právě nejsem. Jsem mudla tedy, ne kouzelník, stejně tak moje máma. Harryho matka byla jediná čarodějka v rodině, ani moje prarodiče nebyli kouzelníci." Řekl spěšně Dudley.**_

 _ **,,To fakt někdo takový existuje?" Ptal se Williem.**_

 _ **,,Ano i moje manželka, Hermiona je mudlorozená a je přitom nejbrilantnější osoba ." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Stejně tak moje Astorie." Dodal Draco.**_

 _ **,,Ano je to tak, jenom hodně málo kouzelníku má předky jenom s kouzelníků, říká se jim čistokrevní,**_

 _ **ale je to v dnešní době spíše už předsudek, proč myslíte, že měl Voldemort takovou moc. Choval se k mudlorozeným jako Hitler k židům." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Aha tak to tedy bylo. Babička také něco takového také říkala." Řekl Williem.**_

 _ **,,To se nemohlo jen tak nechat, kouzelníků je málo." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,Kolik vás vůbec je?" Ptal se Harry.**_

 _ **,,Hm poslední sčítaní z tohoto roku jsme měli v registrech zhruba 100 000 kouzelníků na celou VB**_

 _ **a to toto dost po válce stouplo. Když jsem totiž četl spis o sčítání z roku 1996 tak tam bylo registrováno jenom 30 200 kouzelníků a čarodějek na VB. Za to může příliv ze zahraničí a pád moci Voldemorta." Řekl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Jo , nedávno musela paní ředitelka požádat o navýšení stavu Bradavic u ministra, protože v novém ročníku bylo 90 žáků a nestačila skoro kapacita Bradavic. Někteří také chodí do Krásnohůlek a do irské školy Metti, která byla znovu otevřena. Celkem je teď co já vím kouzelníků školou povinných v celé Británii 700." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Jak to víš?" Ptal se Ron.**_

 _ **,,Čtu noviny, Weasley." Řekl nakysle Draco.**_

 _ **,,Páni to jsou čísla, já myslel, že je vás míň." Řekl Harry.**_

 _ **,,Není, jsme sice spíš menšina, ale kouzelnická komunita zesílila." Zasmál se Percy.**_

 _ **,,Tak pro to se tenkrát, v novinách tolik diskutovalo, jestli po rekonstrukci Bradavic, neměli přistavit nové dvě budovy." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,Jo Kinsley dokonce schválil nové zákony, aby se mohli děti vzdělávat jenom ve třídách po jedné koleji. Přestav si ročník 2002 má dohromady 80 žáku. To byl dvakrát náš celý ročník." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Ano, bez vlka se myši množí." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Ano za chvíli, aby otevřeli další školu. Bradavice praskají ve všech novými kouzelníky." Smál se Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,No tak i tak, neměli bychom otálet. Musíme Harryho dostat, na jeho svatbu." Řekl Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Pravda." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Kráturo!" Zařval Harry.**_

 _ **Objevil se skřítek Krátura a Princ Harry a Williem se trochu lekly. Co to bylo za stvoření?**_

 _ **,,Kráturo mohl bys nám všem přinést hábity na svatbu, prosím. Jo a mohl bys mi přinést ty dva hábity co jsem měl na Ronově a Charlieho svatbě, tady pro ty dva neočekávané hosty, byl bys moc hodný." Řekl celkem hlasitě Harry.**_

 _ **Krátura už moc neslyšel dobře.**_

 _ **,,Krátura rád udělá, pane." Řekl skřeklavím hlasem Krátura a zmizel.**_

 _ **,,Co to bylo?" Ptal se Williem tak trochu vystrašeně.**_

 _ **,,To byl domácí skřítek, jedna z magických ras. Jsou ohromní pomocníci." Prohlásil Dudley, který Kráturu moc dobře znal.**_

 _ **,,Vy máte skřítky dokonce?" Ptal se Harry.**_

 _ **,,Ano a mnoho dalšího, ale teď musím s vámi něco udělat, tahle se nikdo nemůže z nás, na tu svatbu nemůže vydat." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Mluv za sebe, Draco." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,Ještě, že Severus má doma nějaké lektvary na kocovinu a podobně. Skočím pro ně." Řekl Draco a byl v tahu.**_

 _ **,,No ten a lektvary. Pfff, takže asi kosmetika zůstane na mě." Řekl podrážděně Ron.**_

 _ **Ještě, že ho Hermiona naučila pár užitečných kosmetických kouzel, jinak vypadali jako největší pitomci. Začal kouzly upravovat zevnějšek svých bratrů. Percymu zmizla krev z nosu a také už nebyl nateklý jako balon, jeho ožehlý rozcuh zmizel také a spravil dokonce i jeho brýle, které byli prasklé.**_

 _ **Pak mu pomocí čístícího kouzla vymyl jeho červené oči a zahnal zápach smradu alkoholu. Zase to byl Percy.**_

 _ **,,Díky Rone." Ohmatal si nos Percy, který sice bolel jako pes, ale pořád lepší, než-li mít červenou bambuli.**_

 _ **Nasledoval George. Ten konečně po Ronově úpravě nevypadal jako upír nebo umělec, ale zas jako George Weasley. Pak následovali ostatní.**_

 _ **,,To je užasný co dokážete." Řekl s jiskřičkami v očích Williem.**_

 _ **,,Vážně chcete na mojí svatbu?" Ptal se Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Hej to si nenecháme ujít." Řekli princové jako jeden muž.**_

 _ **,,Ok sice to bude tak trochu překvápko, ale Harry, trochu jim to dlužíme, jen tak jsme je vzali sebou." Řekl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Dobrá, můžete jít s námi." Vzdychl Harry Potter.**_

 _ **On je asi vážně nějaká celebrita, když se účastněji i monarchové, pomyslel si. V tu chvíli se objevil Draco s igelitkou v ruce a hlásí.**_

 _ **,,Apothéka je tu."**_

 _ **,,To je na čase." Řekl George a začal tu igelitku plnou ampulek s popisky rabovat jako sup.**_

 _ **Očividně mu rebeloval zase jeho žaludek. Za chvíli igelitka původem z supermarketu, kterou sebral Draco z ložnice Severuse a Petunie byla prázdná jako banka po nájezdů lupičů.**_

 _ **,,No konečně není můj žaludek vodní říše v občanské válce a palice není hromosvod." Oddychl si George.**_

 _ **,,Jo s kocovinou by se mi nechtělo ženit." Řekl Harry.**_

 _ **,,To by byl proklatě podělaná svatba." Souhlasil Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Jo ale co uděláme s tím tankem?" Ptal se zděšeně Dudley, který si na ten problém zase zapomněl.**_

 _ **,,Hm." Zamyslel se George a pak se mu rozzářily oči. Ron tenhle pohled moc dobře znal a jedno mohl říct už rovnou, ten nic dobrého nevěstil.**_

 _ **,,Proč ho brácho, neproměníš v miniaturu, jako si udělal něco podobného s Hagridem." Řekl George.**_

 _ **,,Ne vy jste Hagrida zmenšily?!" Ptal se Harry udiveně.**_

 _ **,,Ne tvůj milý přítelíček mu dal omlazovací kůru zadarmo, byl zase miminko."**_

 _ **Odpověděl Draco a hezky se podíval na Rona.**_

 _ **,,Cože si udělal, Rone!" Vykřikl Harry. Jeho kámoš proměnil Hagrida v mimino.**_

 _ **,,Neboj, spravily jsme to." Řekl na rychlo Ron.**_

 _ **Naštěstí to nemusel rozebírat, protože se s hábity objevil Krátura. Štěstí.**_

 _ **Oblékli se. Princové se podivovali, co kouzelníci za honosné šaty nosí na svatby. Habity rozhodně neznaly. Percy to trochu upravil, aby jim seděly. Nebyli Harry Potter. Ron skočil dolů a zmenšil tank a dal si ho sám do kapsy. Pak se přemístily všichni i s Princi do Godrikova dolu, kde se Harryho svatba měla konat. Tam už na ně čekal s pořádnou rýmou Neville Longbottom.**_

 _ **Přece byl svědek Harryho, stejně jako Hermiona pro Ginny.**_

 _ **,,Kde vězíte, ostatní si už dělají starosti." Řekl nerudně a nakapal si mudlovské kapky do nosu a pořádně se vysmrkal.**_

 _ **,,Na dlouhé povídání Longbottome." Řekl Draco.**_

 _ **,,Tak to mi povyprávíte u piva." Řekl usměvavě Neville.**_

 _ **,,Pivo dnes ne ani whisky, Neville." Úpěl Ron.**_

 _ **,,Ne?" Ptal se překvapeně Neville.**_

 _ **,,Prosím neptej se, teď." Řekl podivně Dudley.**_

 _ **,,Co je s vámi kluci?" Řekl Neville a zase se vysmrkal.**_

 _ **,,Nechci komentovat." Řekl Percy, který vyslal svého patrona Billovi, který se staral o zasedací pořádek, aby tam dal ještě dva hosty někam.**_

 _ **,,Kdo jsou oni?" Ptal se Neville, když zahledl Harryho a Willa.**_

 _ **,,Naši další hosté, chovej se mile Neville k nim."Řekl jako by nic Harry Potter.**_

 _ **,,Počkej ty obličeje znám." Řekl zamyšleně Neville.**_

 _ **,,Hezký den, ty musíš být Neville Longbottom o kterém nám Harry vyprávěl, rádi tě poznáváme chlape." Řekli princové.**_

 _ **,,Počkej, počkej, co jsi jim Harry zas nakecal?" Ptal se Neville Harryho.**_

 _ **,,Nic moc, jenom co děláš a tak." Pokrčil rameny Harry Potter. On si nepamatoval, totiž co jim o Nevillovi řekl.**_

 _ **,,Jinak já jsem Williem a tohle je můj mladší bráška Harry." Představil je princ Williem.**_

 _ **,,Williem a Harry! Korunní princové!" Vykřikl Neville a mocně si pšíknul.**_

 _ **,,Jo, ale to si klidně odpusť, kámo tohle není žádná paráda, ale obyčejná svatba." Řekli jako jeden muž dotyční.**_

 _ **,,Kde jste ty schrastili?" Křičel Neville na ostatní.**_

 _ **,,Dlouhá historie." Řekla naše šestice a mávla rukou.**_

 _ **,,Ty hábity jsou super lidi." Řekl Harry.**_

 _ **,,Jsem zvědav na tu svatbu." Řekl Will.**_

 _ **Neville na ně jenom zíral.**_

 _ **,,Tak pojdme, je na čase." Řekl Harry Potter a šel k tomu stanu, co stál na poli za baráčkem jeho rodičů, kde na něho čekala jeho milovaná Ginny.**_

 _ **Před vchodem na něho čekala teta Petunie. Požádal jí, jestli by ho nedoprovodila k oltáři, že by si to mamka určitě tak přála také. Petunie pak mluvila s Lily, jestli s tím souhlasí, a ta byla velice ráda až se rozplakala jako želva. Dělala v tu chvily, konkurenci Ufňukané Uršule.**_

 _ **Princové dostaly kupodivu neobvyklá místa. Seděli vedle Severuse Snapa a tetičky Muriel.**_

 _ **Ti dva dostali šok života, když se vyptávali princové kdo jsou a sami se představily. Snape se div neskácel ze ž proběhla bez větších problémů. Jenom Neville málem popšíkal oddací list.**_

 _ **Konečně byli Ginny a Harry svoji. Začala ta zábavnější část večera.**_

 _ **Tanec, jídlo, pití a povídání o všem možné é se náramně bavili. Paní Weasleyová byla unešená vzácnými hosty. Bill měl pocit jako by ho praštil potlouk. Williem totiž dvě kola za sebou tancoval s jeho Fleur. Harry celý večer flirtoval s Gabrielou, který byla jako na trní, že se setkává s monarchou.**_

 _ **Harry Potter a Ginny Potterová zmizly po půlnoci přenášedlem na líbánky na Galapágy**_

 _ **a nechaly se celou společnost pomalu rozpliznout na kutě. Harryho a Willa, Ron přemístil rovnou do jejich hrabství a nechal zmenšený tank stát pře barákem toho dotyčného zahradníka Bena**_

 _ **na jeho zahrádce. Myslím, že mu to vadit nebude. Pomyslel si Ron.Přemístil se zpět na svatbu a našel kluky u jednoho stolu, jak si vyprávějí o Harryho rozlučce s Nevillem, který se každou chvíli topil s těch jejich příhod v pivě.Ron je nechal a šel najít Hermionu a šel na sladké kuťě domů do svého domu v Godrikově dolu.**_

 _ **Konec**_


End file.
